


Whiny Werewolf

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creatures, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Werewolves, old fic, reposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Draco has to manage a very whiny werewolf





	Whiny Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [JMDC](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/1961409.html) challenge: gasp, potion, werewolf, howl, night. Also written for [](https://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[dove_drabbles](https://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/)' Prompt: Indulge in Dark. Last but not the least, this is dedicated to the wonderful [](https://fantasyfiend09.livejournal.com/profile)[fantasyfiend09](https://fantasyfiend09.livejournal.com/) using her prompt of 'Peanut Butter'.

****  
The howling commenced at the dark, ominous hour of midnight. To the uninformed, it was a terrifying sound— the angry, ravaging call of an unnatural creature out to prey on the unsuspecting. It was a sound that inspired fear and terror, a primal warning that heralded great danger.

To Draco, it was just annoying.

Cursing a blue streak, he pushed his comfortable covers off and trudged out of bed, stalking towards the window. “For Merlin’s sake!” he snapped, glaring down at the source of all his misery. “What do you want now, you scruffy menace?”

The werewolf spotted him and yelped in delight. Draco raised an eyebrow as the menacing creature wagged its tail and pranced about, upsetting a flower pot in its excitement. Draco suppressed a groan. His garden always looked a fright after Harry’s visits.

“Did we not talk about this last time?” he asked dryly. “Just because it’s your time of the month, doesn’t mean you can come bother me whenever you please.”

Harry whined and hunkered down on his front paws, gazing up at him imploringly. Draco pursed his lips and fought to look stern. “Go home,” he ordered firmly. “It’s late and I’m in no mood to indulge your dark, twisted mongrel needs. Am I understood?”

Harry yipped and wagged his tail persistently. Draco resolved to go to bed with a Dreamless Sleep Potion from now on.

“I said I’m not going to play with you,” he repeated firmly. “You may see me when you’re human again— well, as human as you get anyway.”

Harry huffed and plopped down on the ground, flattening his ears to glower at Draco. It really was amazing that even in this terrifying form, Harry still gave the impression of a scruffy, sulky mutt. It would have made for a rather endearing sight if it wasn’t two in the bleeding morning. Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“I’m going to bed,” he informed Harry. “You can chase the peacocks if you like. They love it when you sneak up on them.”

He wasn’t even halfway to the bed when the howls broke out again. Sharp, high pitched, painfully shrill and clearly meant to irk him— Draco cringed at the ruckus. His neighbours would have his head for this. He scowled and marched back to the window, poking his head out to yell at his errant mutt again.

“Stop that.”

Harry just tipped his massive, shaggy head back and continued yowling.

“Potter, I mean it! Cease that racket at once!”

More yowling. And by Merlin, it was loud!

Draco lost his temper. He looked around his bedroom and grabbed the first item in sight. It just happened to be a leather boot. Draco did what came naturally. “I said shut it!” he yelled and lobbed it at the wolf.

Harry’s howl ended in an abrupt yelp as the boot smacked his snout. Draco winced at the impact. Damn it! He hadn’t been aiming for a hit!

“Okay, that was clearly a mistake,” he argued. “You _know_ I wasn’t trying to hit you. I was just...”

Harry whined fretfully. His ears drooped, his tail disappeared between his legs and he stared at Draco with hurt, reproachful eyes.

Draco groaned and pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose. “Potter, come on. We both know you’re not really hurt, so stop with the guilt trip already.”

Harry emitted another mournful whine. Then he shuffled around, turned his back on Draco and flopped down on all fours like a defeated floor rug.

This, Draco decided, was just plain unfair.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “You win, alright?”

Potter refused to turn around again but the interested twitch of his ears gave him away. The sneaky, manipulative shite. Draco had half a mind to just leave him there but then Harry whimpered sadly and he had to admit defeat.

Damn it.

With a put-upon sigh, Draco retrieved his robe and slippers, grabbed a jar of Harry’s favourite peanut butter (smooth, not chunky) from the kitchen and went outside.

Harry didn’t acknowledge his presence, choosing instead to sulk and gnaw at the offending boot. Draco suppressed a sigh at the tooth marks in the Italian leather finishing. Next time, he would throw a slipper at his boyfriend.

“Okay, I’m here,” Draco declared, flopping down next to the offended canine. “Do you want to play fetch? Or we could go scare the peacocks again.”

Harry huffed and turned away from him.

Right. Time to bring out the bribery. Draco unscrewed the lid of the jar and smeared a dollop of peanut butter on his fingers. “I have something for you,” he cajoled, waving the jar in Harry’s face. “Come on, you know you want some of this.”

Harry twitched slightly but made no move to accept the offering.

“Or I could just take it ba— **ack!”**

Draco gasped as Harry tackled him and proceeded to lick the peanut butter with great enthusiasm. “Ugh!” he protested with a grimace. “You hairy brute! You’re slobbering all over me!”

Harry decided this was as good an invitation as any. Draco sputtered in protest as two gigantic paws planted themselves on his shoulders. By the time Harry was done licking his face, he was sopping wet and more than a little irate.

“Alright!” he snapped, struggling to sit up. “You win!”

Harry’s tongue lolled out happily and he treated himself to another lick. Draco rolled his eyes and scratched his silly mutt behind the ears. “The things I do for you,” he groused. Not that he would have it any other way...

...but Harry didn’t need to know that.

The prat got away with enough as it was.  



End file.
